


Children of Kaine: Symbiote Saga

by KPenDragon



Series: Children of Kaine Saga [5]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Mpreg, Other, Teenage Pregnancy, filler chapter, intersex clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: Ben's been living as a "normal" teenager with Jessica the past few weeks, but when black and red goo starts raining from the sky one evening, now's the time to test and see if Scarlet Spider is really dead as a hero or not. Also, what are Miles and Luke doing to combat the red menace?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t originally in my planned storyline, but after seeing the episodes, this idea just struck me, so I figured I’d add it in to help Jessica and Ben bond some more, but to also help explain where some of the other Academy students were during that whole mess. Because really, where was everyone??? So not entirely important to the over all storyline, but I hope it’s a good piece of filler.

The late matinee was just letting out. A small throng of people came from the innards of the theater out into the street, chatting about this or that, or how bad the movie had been. In amongst the people was a small group of teenagers, all dressed in various hand-me-down looking clothes; nobody was saying it, but everyone assumed they'd just snuck in without paying.

"Ok but no, seriously," one boy was going on as they were walking down the street, "They totally screwed up the storyline."

"UHG! Will you just shut up about it Billy, nobody cares about your nerdism over dudes in red tights and capes."

"Oh relax Jess."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we don't have super heroes running around Manhattan."

"My point exactly," the brunette stressed, waving her box of theater candy, "Why do we need movies about aliens coming to Earth and fighting guys in battle suits? Aren’t works of fiction, I don't know, supposed to be about fantasy or something?"

"But you just don't understand!" The first one started in on another rant about comic books, and movie adaptations, and what not.

Jessica just rolled her eyes, not really caring, but hey it got her fellow shelter mates talking and interacting. She half glanced back and spotted a straggler behind the group, hiding in his fading blue hoodie. She slowed her pace to hang back with him; the others didn't really notice, too engrossed in the conversation.

"Hey, Reilly," she partially elbowed him, offering her box of candy in the same gesture, "Want some Red Shots?"

He shook his head, "No thanks, Jones."

"Dude, you gotta eat more," she emptied a handful from the box to her palm then popped them into her mouth, "You're too young to be blaming heart burn on everything, unless you're lactose or gluten whatever...are you?"

"No, I'm not. And Red Shots aren't real food."

"Pft," she scoffed as she ate another handful, "I've lived off less for weeks. You gotta learn to adapt to this life."

"I know Jones."

It'd been two weeks since Jessica Jones had pulled Ben Reilly from the bay after the Hellicarrier crashed. He'd been living in the Youth Shelter with her since then, having thrown his Scarlet Spider suit and life away. No one knew he was still alive; no one aside from Jess knew who he had been. That's how he wanted it; this was his chance to start over new, to find out who Ben Reilly was...

Of course he still had his secrets. He was pretty sure he was still pregnant; he hadn't dared try another at home test since being in the communal shelter, and he had been avoiding the group clinic. But he had still been dealing with the morning sickness, and now heart burn at some foods, not to mention he was starting to notice some physical changes (leading to him living in that hoodie at this point), so he was pretty sure the baby had survived the crash too. Which both set him at ease and terrified him; who knew how well Ben Reilly would handle this...Scarlet Spider sure didn't handle it well...

"Lighten up Reilly," Jessica nudged his shoulder with hers, "It's a quiet night, you're among friends, it's all good. You should just..."

Her words trailed off as she stopped walking. Ben noticed and paused, his gaze following hers up to the skyline. The others of their group stopped and looked up too.

"What the..."

Something red and black exploded in the sky and pieces started falling, splattering on the ground all around. Ben reacted out of instinct and grabbed Jessica by the sleeve, dragging them both under an awning to escape the rain.

"What is that stuff??"

"Don't question it just run!" Ben yelled at the kids.

The group tried running, but it soon became clear that there was still more of the goop falling from above, and when it made contact with a person, it seemed to over take them.

"What is this stuff?!" Jessica yelled as she dodged the falling goop.

"It looks like some sort of symbiote," Ben called back.

The two stopped short as they rounded the corner in an intersection and came face to face with a hoard of symbiote possessed people. The girl turned, planning to run back, only to find that another hoard (probably composed of their friends even) were closing in on them from behind.

"We're surrounded," she backed up against him, cracking her knuckles, "How many do you think you can take?"

"Not many..." he wasn't wearing his stolen web shooter (not that he had much web fluid left at this point) despite having it on his person (couldn't risk leaving it unattended in the shelter for anyone to find), and he hadn't been able to spin any natural webs for weeks (he had been trying daily).

"Tsch, and you wanted to be Spiderman," she scoffed. "Can't even take out any freaky putty zombies."

"Never said I was Spiderman," he flexed a wrist, extending his stinger, debating for a moment whether he should slap the web shooter on or not, "And I didn't say I couldn't take out any."

"Well, get ready to put your money where your mouth is Reilly."

"After you Jones."

And then as if on cue, the hoards tried to attack.  
\---  
It had been a day for running errands in the city. May tried every few months to go help out at one of the many shelters, and today was the day...well, another day. Since the battle with Doc Ock, and her home being destroyed for the umpteenth time, it'd been a good time to go out and try to do some good as a distraction. S.H.I.E.L.D. had rebuilt the house and replaced what they could, but it didn't really change the fact that she was down from 4 teenagers to 3 in her house. The betrayal had been hard, but the loss of Ben, well, it had hit pretty hard. Not to mention that today was the day for Flash's last checkup, so May just had this need to go out and be distracted...which left Miles as her companion.

"You know, I really didn't need a chaperone," she laughed as the teen opened the door to the donation center while juggling a box of things, "I'm quite capable of being by myself you know."

"Yeah, but, meh," he half shrugged as he followed her in now, not loosing his grip, "What else was there to do?"

"Oh I don't know, protect the city, or whatever you lot do while you're at "school"."

He didn't miss the note of worry at those words; he'd heard it in his mother's voice too. And he got it, really he did. Ben's death had hit them all hard; it reminded them they were just kids (albeit super powered ones) in tights fighting crazy people who want to kill them...and sometimes it happens.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I like spending time with you May. You're a cool lady."

She smirked at that, "Well, right back at you. C'mon, let's drop this stuff off, and then we'll see about picking up some Chinese food for dinner."

"Oh sweet yes. Don't tell Pete, but I'm starting to get tired of Joey Q's, and I'm half Latino, so..."

"Right with you there," she chuckled again.

They dropped off the boxes of donations easily and quickly. The girl at the desk was happy to see May, and they chatted for a few minutes. Miles tried not to be rude with his boredom, but his gaze lingered over the one open box they'd brought; he recognized the contents as things from Ben's room.

She caught him looking, and tried to discretely close the box back up. "Well Sally, I guess we should be going."

He waited until they were both back in the car to comment, "So..."

"Peter knows," she said, "It was his idea actually."

"To give away all of Ben's stuff?"

"Not all of it. This...this will help with the grieving process Miles. For all of us."

He looked out the window, cheek in palm, "Does Flash know?"

"No. That's why I went today."

"He's not going to be happy about this. He, they, I don't know what was going on with those two, but there was something, you know."

"I know. I think we all knew except them. But we have to move on, one way or another."

All the while they were conversing, they were driving towards China Town. Traffic started to slow, then came to a full stop, and stood there for longer than expected.

"Oh great, don't tell me there's construction," May mumbled, "The boys just might beat us home."

Miles craned to look out the window, trying to get a read on what was going on up ahead. "You know I could go on ahead if it’s too bad, get the takeout and meet you at..."

There was a loud explosion over head, rocking the ground beneath them.

"What in the world was...?”

Red and black goo started to fall from the sky, plastering on cars and those people who'd stepped out of their cars to see what was going on. Miles recognized what it was without skipping a beat; he was already half out of the car before thinking.

"Miles!" May called after him, "What are you doing?"

"I gotta go May," he looked back at her before shutting the door, "Stay in the car no matter what."

She nodded; she understood. He nodded back, closed the door, and then ran for the closest corner he could hide away in for a fast costume change. He'd faced Carnage on his world, and if this Carnage was anything like it, well, he was gonna need backup.

"This is Kid Arachnid, all S.H.I.E.L.D. frequencies," he spoke into his wrist communicator as he avoided a civilian becoming overtaken by the symbiote, "I repeat, Kid Arachnid calling in for assistance. I'm..." He looked for any sort of identifying markers, "On the edge of Hell's Kitchen, and there's Carnage everywhere!"

 _"There's what man??"_ Powerman's voice came over the com just as he found his changing space, _"I don't know about you, but I got this weird goo raining from the sky."_

"That's Carnage," he pulled off his shirt and jeans quickly, tossing them into the closest trash can, "It's a symbiote, very nasty."

_"Yeah this looks real bad. I'm a couple blocks west, I'll try to meet you."_

"Looking forward to the back up."

He pulled on his mask at last and sent a line out to swing up to a building ledge to get a better over view of everything. Carnages were forming over everyone; things were getting bad quickly.

"I sure hope Luke gets here soon before we're all dead meat."


	2. Part 2

The symbiotes just kept coming. No matter how many Jessica punched away, or Ben webbed away, they just kept coming, backing them into a corner.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ben snapped.

"We'll I'm open for suggestions!"

He missed making a witty remark back as his web shooter failed. "Oh no, no no no," he tried the other but it came up empty as well, “Not now of all times!"

"Ben look out!"

He'd been distracted enough in inspecting his stolen web shooters that he hadn't seen the unattached symbiote come flying for him in time to dodge it.

"Get it off me!!"

The symbiote didn't react like it had with the other people. It…didn't seem to be consuming him like it had the others. He almost thought he heard it hissing something other than "carnage" like the other pieces…he almost thought he heard it hiss “sssself”…that was until his companion did what he'd asked, ripping off the unattached glob and pitching it far away.

"You ok??"

"I-yeah, I think we're ok," he pat himself down quickly, not thinking about what he was saying or doing really.

"Yeah, ok," she didn't notice in the heat of the moment; the symbiotes were beat back for the moment, but they were still coming, "We need a quick exit, think you can swing us out of here?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Aren't you a spider?!"

"I can't," he hissed a little as he repeated that, ripping off the empty web shooter, "The tank's empty."

She growled, checking their surroundings, trying to figure a way out of this, now that Plan A was a bust. "You're useless, you know that."

He growled at that, one fist clenching as the other hand rested discretely on his stomach from inside the pocket of his hoodie. She found a way up, so she was on the move quickly. He followed as fast as he could since she wasn't waiting on him. They ducked into an alley, where she pushed a dumpster 3ft to get under a folded up fire escape.

"What are you doing?"

"I figure if we get up high we can at least get a better vantage point on this mess," she climbed up, but was still a foot or two shy of reaching the ladder, "Get up here and give me a boost."

"I can't," he growled a little, climbing up onto the dumpster carefully.

"I'm not the only one with super strength here remember."

"Look we don't have time to argue about this."

"Right so boost me up."

"Why don't you boost me up, you weigh more after all."

"Do you know how to work an escape like this?" she snapped getting irritated.

"It's not rocket science," he snapped back.

The sounds of the hoard were getting close again. Then both looked down the alley and caught sight of the black and red drones spotting them. Hissing intensified as they rushed their way.

"Crap, crap, crap. Ok c'mon."

"What?"

Jessica went down on a knee, lacing her fingers to make a step, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

He caught on to what she was doing and acted accordingly. She boosted him up towards the ladder's end; he hesitated slightly to reach up for it by letting go of her shoulder for support. The ladder didn't want to budge, but there wasn't any time to fight with it, so he pulled himself up until he could catch a rung to climb.

"Oh yeah big help Reilly!"

He growled as he climbed over the railing into the escape landing. Even getting down onto the floor grate, reaching down, there was still a distance between them.

"Jump!"

"I am not jumping! The ladder's closer than you are!"

"Then jump for that!"

She growled; this was what she didn't want to do in the first place. But time was up; they really were out of options. The first jump had her missing the bottom rung of the ladder by about a foot; second jump had her missing by half as much with her landing leaving quite the noticeable dent in the top of the dumpster.

"Alright c'mon Jones, you got this," she mumbled, resetting herself for another attempt, "You didn't get on the Midtown Track team for your sparkling personality after all."

She sprang a third time and reached the bottom rung of the retracted ladder just as the first of the Carnage drones started to climb on top of the dumpster. She swung herself, trying to get a leg up to climb the ladder, as well as hoping the momentum would deter the swarm below from trying to drag her back down.

“Move!” she barked at him.

Ben scrambled back from the railing of the escape landing as she swung up and barely managed to catch the railing’s edge in her grasp. He moved to try to help pull her up with him; his assistance wasn’t really needed, but it didn’t hurt either.

“Not a bad move.”

“Yeah, well, 3 years gymnastics and a year on the pole-vault will do that,” she huffed as she pulled herself the rest of the way over and straightened her shirt, “Sucked at the landing though.”

The swarm below was getting louder. A look below showed the infected trying to climb on top of one another, trying to reach for them.

“Come back to ussss…give ussss the meat…return to sssself…”

“C’mon,” she nudged him with her elbow as she gestured up, “Going up.”

They started to climb the fire escape up to the roof. The swarm below didn’t make much headway in getting up to them, and they mostly dispersed, other things-other people gaining their more immediate attentions. They didn’t care much about that as they reached the rooftop; from all sides there were symbiote infected drones running around, causing chaos and havoc.

“Well this is one big cluster,” Jessica huffed, shoving her fists into her pockets, “Good thing we got guys in tights around here huh?”

“It’s too much. There’s too many of them, Pe…the team won’t be able to handle all of them. We need to-”

“We need to what?” she cut him off, stepping up next to him, looking out over the city in chaos, “Expose ourselves? What then, just turn ourselves over to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Aren’t you the one pretending to be dead here after all?”

He looked down at that, holding himself, reminding himself why. He’d done far too many bad things to be given a second chance, and he was still trying to figure out what to do about this baby.

“I don’t know why you wanna stay off the radar, but I personally don’t want to be locked up as a freak.”

And they would, he knew they’d do that to her, especially if Fury was back at this point. She’d be released at some point though, put on the team. He wouldn’t, he’d stay locked up, and he’d never see his baby…if it even was born…

“So it’s up to you Reilly,” she broke into his introspection, brought him back to the here and now, “Turn yourself in and save the day, or not. I’m fine just chilling up here where your fans can’t get you.”

“My what?”

“Oh c’mon, they were all over you down there.”

“I…no,” he scoffed, now shoving his hands into his pockets, “These things consume everything.”

“Yeah they do…are you trying to use reverse psychology on me to get me to go down and play hero?”

“What?”

“Because it’s working.”

“What? No, Jess, no I’m not-”

She took a running start while he was speaking, and his thought was cut off once he realized it and she was jumping between buildings now. He had to admit that it was impressive to see her land squarely on the next rooftop and still keep running. There was no way he was going to make the same jump though, or keep up with her.

“Well, she’s a big girl, she can probably…” he shook his head, not buying what he was saying for a moment. “Ok, here we go.”

He backed away from the edge, making sure he’d have the room to get the running start. A quick zip of his hoodie, a deep breath, and then he flew. His jump and landing wasn’t nearly as graceful as hers had been, but he made it across the gap in one piece. A quick look up proved that she was out of sight now, having gone who knew how many buildings forward.

“Ok, let’s try that again.”


	3. Part 3

It was taking everything the two of them had to keep the symbiotes at bay. Miles and Luke had managed to find a group of tourists holed up in a store front, but the Carnage drones were moving in faster than they could keep up. And backup wasn’t coming anytime soon.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up here!”

“Well I’m open for suggestions!” Luke huffed as he threw something akin to an oil drum at a bunch of the drones, bowling them over in the process.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not team leader material here,” Miles did his best to web up the alleyway beside them, hoping to contain any coming from that way.

“Really Miles, really? You’re Spiderman here bud!”

“No, here I’m Kid Arachnid.”

“Well you know what these things are.”

“Yeah, but-Luke!”

Powerman had turned his attention fully to the younger teen, and had missed the Carnage drones recovering from his drum bowling. His companion’s warning came too late for him to react, but that didn’t seem to stop a gray blurr that came suddenly falling from the sky to crash into the attackers. Both boys were a bit stunned by that, watching as what looked like a girl in a sweatshirt just started throwing the drones back.

“Hey supernerds!” she snapped at them, “You just gonna stand there and bicker or what?!”

They looked at each other for a second there.

“Uh…right.”

Luke barreled back forward, getting back to back with the strange-and really strong-girl to fight back the line of symbiotes. Miles took the opportunity with the line held, to start getting the people out of there.

“Head for the bridge,” he urged them, flipping up onto an awning to get a better vantage point, to help guide them, “It’s clear, go on, get out of here!”

“Say you know,” Luke threw back another Carnage, but it only gave room for another two to rush them, “You’re pretty good at this.”

She snorted, ducking a claw, and kicking back the attacker that had it, “You seriously hitting on me in the middle of a fight?”

“What, no. I’m just saying. Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Oh yeah, you’re hitting on me,” she swung a drone towards him so he could punch them back, “Dude, I don’t do guys in tights.”

“These aren’t tights,” he huffed a bit, “Try high tech battle armor, not that I need it,” jab, jab, punch, and down it went, “Unbreakable skin.”

“Again, not the time to flirt pretty boy.”

“So you think I’m pretty,” he grinned.

“I didn’t-uhg!” she rolled her eyes and put her full weight into the next punch, sending the drone quite a distance away.

“Whoa.”

“Look out!”

Luke really needed to stop being distracted so easily. As he turned to hit back the drone that almost had him though, a bolt of webbing darted over his shoulder and netting back the Carnage, pinning it to the ground. She looked back fast for the source of that; he didn’t need to.

“Yo thanks Kid Arachnid!”

“What?!” Miles looked over to them; the people he was guarding out of harms way were all pretty much safely heading for the bridge now.

Luke just waved him off at that. “So anyways, ready for round…” 

As he started to turn back towards the girl, readying to keep on fighting, he noticed that the Carnage around them were all…melting? The black and red goo was leaving each of the hosts, leaving the people unconscious on the ground. That was a little weird…but meant they won right?

“Well, I guess the game’s over for now then, so you wanna,” and now he noticed that the girl was gone. “Oh c’mon.”

Miles dropped in next to him now. “I’m betting that the others figured out how to take out the hive on their own somehow, judging by the mess of evil pudding, and all the unconscious people.”

“Dude, did you see where that girl…wait hive? Those things had a hive??”

“Probably. What about a girl?”

“I…” he sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, “Never mind. We need to help these people.”  
***  
What the heroes had missed, was Jessica Jones, seeing the symbiotes retreat from their fallen hosts, decidedly choose to make her escape. Finding an easy access fire escape to climb back up to the rooftop was a bit of a chore, thanks to the small black Spiderman cutting off the closest alleyway, but she managed, and after a climb, was back up on top of things.

“So I see you managed to catch up.”

Ben sat in the corner of the rooftop, seemingly waiting for her. He held his wrist, like it had been in pain maybe. She came over and slunk down to sitting beside him, nudging his knee with hers.

“Nice shooting back there by the way. Better late than never.”

“I wasn’t sure it’d work,” he looked down at his hand now, palm splayed open, and traced the lines there, “Been trying for weeks and it hasn’t happened.”

“You’re missing your bracelet,” she cocked an eyebrow at that, “So how did you…?”

“I usually spin my own webs.”

“Dude,” she halfheartedly punched his shoulder, “Then what’s with all this “I can’t do anything” dribble of yours? I figured your suit was what juiced you, but if you got _natural talent_ , then why aren’t you doing it?”

“I told you, I haven’t been able to spin any webs for weeks,” he shifted a bit uncomfortably as he started to feel a cramp creep up his side, no doubt a side effect of using his web he figured.

“Ok, I’m calling bull.”

“You’re what?”

She sat up straight, looking him dead in the eye. “I’ve given you your space Reilly, seriously I have. You know how into other people’s business I get.”

Well yeah, he had noticed that about her in their short time cohabiting in the shelter.

“So typically, when I pull a tights wearing hero out of the bay after crash landing, and they’d rather pretend to be dead, I would totally dig into them until I got an answer as to why. But I like you Reilly, you’re a pretty ok guy, if not a bit stiff. And yeah, maybe I don’t like S.H.I.E.L.D., so hiding from them, yeah I’m with you there. But your friends there seem cool, and your body language is all over the map. So start spilling.”

He looked away.

“C’mon Reilly, Ben,” she nudged him again, “Don’t go all stoic tragic hero here, it really doesn’t suit you.”

Still, he didn’t seem to be going to offer any sort of response to her questioning. Jessica gave him another moment or two, but she started to lose her patience, and with pursed lips, she got to her feet.

“Fine, don’t trust me. But you know what, I don’t keep friends who I can’t trust. So good luck living on the streets, because the city will eat you alive, if the Feds don’t catch you first.”

“Jessie, don’t.”

She stopped, and looked back to him, hand on her hip waiting.

“I’ve done some things I can’t take back.”

“I know about the ship crashing, you already said that…or well, not really said it, but I figured it out. Old news.”

“It’s not that…not just that.”

“Then what,” she came back to him, looming over him now, but not intentionally to be threatening, “Are you dying or something?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Wait, what?” she was not expecting that as an answer.

He gave her a look. “You heard me, don’t make me say it again.”

“I…but…how?” she slipped back down into sitting with him now.

“How do you think?”

“What, no, that’s not, ew, no,” she tried to shake that off, “I meant, I thought you were a guy.”

“I am a guy,” he mumbled, looking away, and tightening up his body language at that.

“Ben, no, I didn’t mean…are you trans or something then?”

“Or something, sure.”

“I mean it’s totally cool,” she tried to cover quickly as she processed all this new information, “Just sort of important to know, if you’re…are you sure?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh boy,” she looked away, biting her thumb a little, thoughts racing a mile a minute as she tried to figure this out.

He felt really exposed now, having admitted aloud really for the first time his current situation. The only bright side to this was that he had developed a mild trust in the super strong girl, but that trust was really being tested right now. And if she rejected him now because of this…he wasn’t sure he could recover from that…

“It’s not Tony Stark’s is it?”

He cough choked at that. “Excuse me?”

“The baby-daddy,” she elaborated, “I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers, Spiderman goes there too right? And all the tabloids know he’s such a player.”

“I…no!” he did nothing to disguise the disgust at that implication, “And I’m not Spiderman.”

“Yeah, no, no, I know that. It’s not Hulk right, because I am not going to offer to change those diapers thanks.”

“Why would you even…wait, you would offer to do that?”

She smirked at him, “You really thought I’d bail on you, huh?”

“No, I…” he looked down somewhat, “Maybe.”

“No way Reilly,” she leaned into his shoulder, nudging him reassuringly, “Us freaks gotta stick together. And you’re gonna need all the help you can get, because honestly you’re a mess.”

“Oh very funny.”

“I’m serious,” she started to get up, dusting herself off, “You’re pregnant, and you’re out and about fighting goo monsters from Mars? Are you kidding me? That is some really sucky parenting,” she offered him a hand up.

He took it easily, “They aren’t alien, they were probably made in town even.”

“Well whatever,” she huffed, “Looks like I’ll just have to do all the heavy lifting from now on then huh.”

“I…thank you Jess.”

“Meh,” she shrugged a little, slipping her hands into her pants’ pockets, “There’s weirder stuff going on around here than a teenager having a baby. Big whoop.”

“Yeah…I guess so.”

They both looked out over the darkening city scape from their rooftop vantage point, letting the moment linger a bit longer.

“C’mon,” she finally broke the silence and headed for the roof access door, “If we head for the bridge, maybe we can score some of the relief worker’s goods before it’s all distributed.”

“Do you ever stop and think about ways not to hustle people?” he followed her over.

“Hey, I gotta hustle for the three of us now Reilly,” she broke the lock on the door easily, and then gave him a wink, “So remember that next time you wanna make a wise crack.”

He rolled his eyes at that, muttering about her being a “cheeky punk”, but she just laughed at it as they both headed inside, and off for the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also going to be the last chapter until 2017; going to take a break for the holiday season. I’m not stopping writing, but with all the holiday shenanigans, I figured it’d just be easier for myself and my beta reader to not be stuck to my monthly deadline between everything else going on. So until next year, happy reading!


End file.
